WWE Unknown Love
by xoxocandigurlxoxo
Summary: I just started so please read! Mickie and Randy are on their first date, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

WWE Unknown Love

Chapter 1: The Begininng

"Mickie Laree James!!" The Barbie Diva, Kelly Kelly, yelled. " Why are you taking so long in the bathroom!!?"

" Im getting ready for my date", the 5x womens champion replied.

"Well Hurry up! I REALLY need to use the bathroom!!" Kelly felt as if an accident was going to occur any second!

" Alright.. Wait.." Mickie put on a necklace. " There!" She comes out and the sweet blonde rushes in.

"Am I okay?" the Legend Killer, Randy Orton asked the Champ, John Cena.

" You look cool, man just chill." John answered. He has never seen Randy all good looking.. For a girl! Randy wasn't the type to go out a lot_. I wonder what the hell is going on in Mickie's mind, _John thought.

"Ok, Im ready.. Im leaving now.. Bye John," Randy waved as he left.

"Good luck!" John called out as he chuckled.

Mickie was finally in the restaurant she was suppose to meet Randy in. _Where is he? _She thought. Finally, after 45 minutes, she saw Randy walk through the door. _Finally_, she thought.

"Hey Randy!" Mickie hugged him.

"Hey Micks," Randy smirked as he gave her a kiss in the cheek.

" Why did you come so late?" Mickie asked, remembering how late he was.

"Stupid traffic," Randy mumbled.

"Oh," _why does Randy seem so upset_, Mickie asked herself.

" I CANNOT BELIEVE HIM!!" the French princes, Maryse yelled to Michelle McCool. " Why would he leave me for… for HER!?!?"

"C'mon, you know how boys are," Michelle tried to calm her down, but instead..

" Oh since when are you Mickie's friend?!?" Maryse screamed.

"What??" Michelle was confused. What was she talking about?

" You are just defending her little ass so I wont go and show her a lesson!!" Maryse snapped.

"No Im not defending anyone!" Michelle got mad. Maryse was getting into her nerves!

Randy watched Mickie as she ate her plate of food.

_If only I could tell her how much I love her, _Randy thought. So Mickie wont notice, he justed fiddled with his plate.

_If only I could tell him how much I love him, _Mickie thought. She knew Randy never loved anyone, NEVER in his life.

"So…" Mickie managed to say.

"So…" Randy repeated what she said.

" I hear you are women's champion…" Randy said. _What else could I say_? Randy asked himself.

"Yeah… I hear you're.. um…well… nothing" Mickie knew that was the wrong thing to say.

Randy made a half smile and said, "yeah… But I will be someday" he chuckled.

" Yeah I hope so," Mickie smiled and looked into his eyes. She had nevered noticed how amazing his eyes were.

Randy stared into her eyes... "_shes perfect_" he thought.

Realizing he isnt acting like himself, Randy said, "Uh... I had a good time, but i have to go now..."

Mickie, who was really dissapointed said, " Uh me too!"

" You want me to leave you in your house?" Randy asked, hoping she will say yes.

" Sure!" Mickie beamed. " Well, if you don't mind, do you?"

" For a pretty girl like you, of course not!" He said! "_What the hell did I say?"_ he wondered to himself.

"What the hell did he say?" Mickie thought to herself. " Uh, ok!!" She said. So like that, they left.

"Um, well here is my house..." Mickie stamered. "Thanks Randy."

" No problem, so, uh, ill see you later." Randy said with a smirk.

Mickie was about to leave when Randy said, "Mickie?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

" I... love ..you.." He tried to say.

"What?" She said. Did he actually say "I love you"??

"I love you Mickie.." he said.

With that, Mickie leaned slowly, until her lips touched his lips.

And thats how they started to make love.


	2. Chapter 2

WWE Unknown Love

Chapter 1: The Begininng

"Mickie Laree James!!" The Barbie Diva, Kelly Kelly, yelled. " Why are you taking so long in the bathroom!!?"

" Im getting ready for my date", the 5x womens champion replied.

"Well Hurry up! I REALLY need to use the bathroom!!" Kelly felt as if an accident was going to occur any second!

" Alright.. Wait.." Mickie put on a necklace. " There!" She comes out and the sweet blonde rushes in.

"Am I okay?" the Legend Killer, Randy Orton asked the Champ, John Cena.

" You look cool, man just chill." John answered. He has never seen Randy all good looking.. For a girl! Randy wasn't the type to go out a lot_. I wonder what the hell is going on in Mickie's mind, _John thought.

"Ok, Im ready.. Im leaving now.. Bye John," Randy waved as he left.

"Good luck!" John called out as he chuckled.

Mickie was finally in the restaurant she was suppose to meet Randy in. _Where is he? _She thought. Finally, after 45 minutes, she saw Randy walk through the door. _Finally_, she thought.

"Hey Randy!" Mickie hugged him.

"Hey Micks," Randy smirked as he gave her a kiss in the cheek.

" Why did you come so late?" Mickie asked, remembering how late he was.

"Stupid traffic," Randy mumbled.

"Oh," _why does Randy seem so upset_, Mickie asked herself.

" I CANNOT BELIEVE HIM!!" the French princes, Maryse yelled to Michelle McCool. " Why would he leave me for… for HER!?!?"

"C'mon, you know how boys are," Michelle tried to calm her down, but instead..

" Oh since when are you Mickie's friend?!?" Maryse screamed.

"What??" Michelle was confused. What was she talking about?

" You are just defending her little ass so I wont go and show her a lesson!!" Maryse snapped.

"No Im not defending anyone!" Michelle got mad. Maryse was getting into her nerves!

Randy watched Mickie as she ate her plate of food.

_If only I could tell her how much I love her, _Randy thought. So Mickie wont notice, he justed fiddled with his plate.

_If only I could tell him how much I love him, _Mickie thought. She knew Randy never loved anyone, NEVER in his life.

"So…" Mickie managed to say.

"So…" Randy repeated what she said.

" I hear you are women's champion…" Randy said. _What else could I say_? Randy asked himself.

"Yeah… I hear you're.. um…well… nothing" Mickie knew that was the wrong thing to say.

Randy made a half smile and said, "yeah… But I will be someday" he chuckled.

" Yeah I hope so," Mickie smiled and looked into his eyes. She had nevered noticed how amazing his eyes were.

Randy stared into her eyes... "_shes perfect_" he thought.

Realizing he isnt acting like himself, Randy said, "Uh... I had a good time, but i have to go now..."

Mickie, who was really dissapointed said, " Uh me too!"

" You want me to leave you in your house?" Randy asked, hoping she will say yes.

" Sure!" Mickie beamed. " Well, if you don't mind, do you?"

" For a pretty girl like you, of course not!" He said! "_What the hell did I say?"_ he wondered to himself.

"What the hell did he say?" Mickie thought to herself. " Uh, ok!!" She said. So like that, they left.

"Um, well here is my house..." Mickie stamered. "Thanks Randy."

" No problem, so, uh, ill see you later." Randy said with a smirk.

Mickie was about to leave when Randy said, "Mickie?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

" I... love ..you.." He tried to say.

"What?" She said. Did he actually say "I love you"??

"I love you Mickie.." he said.

With that, Mickie leaned slowly, until her lips touched his lips.

And thats how they started to make love.


End file.
